Strawberries
by Dragonsbane1611
Summary: (SH-SN) The sunlight through the windows woke him up. Looking at his side, he saw that she was gone, as he knew she would be. “Good morning, Daddy,” two voices greeted and he smiled.


Note: This is one of a few transitional pieces between my little bursts of Neville and Luna goodness (NLG) and Simply Nevilleness (SN). All of my NLG and SN and those things in between is backstory for the epic 'Supposed Happiness' by MoonCroww. If you want to fully understand the whole situation and future events … toddle over and check it out. Thanks. ~Lady Roxyeth, Dragonsbane  
  
Note: Takes place just after the culmination of 'Supposed Happiness', therefore, spoilers present.  
  
Strawberries  
  
Thu-Fri.26-27.Feb.2004  
  
***  
  
  
  
Strawberries.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
He inhaled deeply and couldn't hide his smile, stepping out of the hearth.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
Silence.  
  
His breath hitched in his throat and he dropped to his knees.  
  
Silence.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Two small hands clutched each of his and he got to his feet, lifting both of his daughters in his arms. They watched him closely and he smiled.  
  
"May we go to bed?" Lotus asked and he quirked a suspicious eyebrow at Ivy.  
  
"We'd just like to sleep," his other daughter confirmed.  
  
"Then let's go," he whispered, making for the stairs. Once he was in their room, he knelt to let them down and both girls wrapped their arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
A lump rose in his throat, but he forced it down and embraced them tightly, kissing each in turn and stroking their soft blonde curls. They released him and he stood to leave as they went about getting ready for bed.  
  
He closed the door behind him when he stepped into the hallway.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
And silence.  
  
But strawberries.  
  
Neville covered the short distance from the girls' room to his own, but kept himself from going in just yet. A glint of silver caught his eye and he reached to straighten the crooked picture frame that hung to the left and just above the door. Pulling his sleeve over his palm, he dusted the glass gently.  
  
He looked into his own eyes before they turned to meet the twinkling gaze of the girl beside him. She turned a smile on Neville and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to look away. Descending the stairs, he went to the kitchen and pulled a chair to the counter, climbing atop it and pulling open a high cabinet above the sink.  
  
The hinges creaked from disuse and he retrieved a dusty bottle. He blew some of the dust from the label and smiled as he bent to set it on the counter. Pulling two wine glasses from the cabinet, he shut the door and stepped down. Neville rinsed the dust off the glasses and dried them with a hand towel. He then used the towel to wipe the remaining dust from the bottle.  
  
A familiar aroma wafted from the deep red liquid when he removed the cork.  
  
Cinnamon.  
  
And strawberries.  
  
The bottle had been stowed away shortly after she … left and he had returned to his wine which he drank from a tumbler. He filled both glasses with the cinnaberry tonic and set one across from him. Replacing the cork, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
It was still there.  
  
No matter how strong the bouquet from the drink, he could catch her fragrance on the air; when she was there. He was afraid, after she left, that her scent would slowly fade and the tonic was put away for fear it would overpower the constant reminder that still clung to the house.  
  
But it didn't leave; not for a long time.  
  
Then, one day, it faded.  
  
But tonight.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
She was there.  
  
He lifted the glass to his lips and took a small taste, letting the flavor sway him into reminiscence. Neville saw her shining blue eyes and her bright smile; a smile that always made him think she knew more than he did.  
  
He laughed to himself.  
  
Luna always knew more than he did.  
  
He took another sip and let his head fall to one side, almost feeling her soft hands on his shoulders. He was so sure she was with him then, that he could hear her.  
  
Singing.  
  
He opened his eyes and put his head right so he could hear better.  
  
Singing.  
  
A new song.  
  
Before he realized he'd moved, he found himself opening the door to his daughters' room. Ivy was sitting on the edge of her sister's bed, singing softly. The sight nearly drove him to tears he had determined wouldn't fall.  
  
She stopped and both girls looked at their father when he moved to stand beside the bed.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
"Your mother," he whispered, looking at Ivy, "used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep," he continued, his gaze moving to Lotus. Neville held out his hands, each girl taking one and he helped them out of the bed. "I've got something that might help you sleep."  
  
He led them downstairs and to the table where the two glasses were waiting. Holding the chairs out for his girls, they took their places across from and beside him. Ivy drank from the glass first, then Lotus and they both smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?" he questioned.  
  
"Did you make it?" Lotus asked and Ivy looked at her father.  
  
Neville was taken aback.  
  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"It reminds me …" Lotus began.  
  
"… of you," Ivy finished with a smile.  
  
"And mum," the other girl added quietly.  
  
"Cinnamon," Ivy went on.  
  
"And strawberries," Neville put in and he noticed that Lotus had said it, too.  
  
The three of them shared a smile and, when the drinks were finished, he took them up to their room again. They started for their beds and he said, "Do you think I could get another one of those hugs?"  
  
Both girls turned and leaped into his open arms and he held them closely.  
  
"I love you both so much," he managed through the lump that had risen in his throat again.  
  
"I love you, too, Daddy," they spoke into his ears and he laid each in their beds, bending over them and kissing their foreheads.  
  
Neville left them and went to his bedroom, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he pushed the door open.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
The door closed behind him as he dropped heavily onto the bed, tears in his eyes. Holding her pillow to his chest, he pressed his face into it and cried; not for sadness, but happiness.  
  
"I found you."  
  
Strawberries.  
  
Neville didn't look up for fear he wouldn't see her and kept his face buried in the pillow. He'd seen her once, but all the other times, it was just her voice on the air and if he kept his eyes closed, he could hear her better.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
Strawberries.  
  
"Luna?" he said quietly, eyes still shut, but lifting his head to speak.  
  
She laughed airily.  
  
"Are you not going to look at me?"  
  
"I want to see you so bad."  
  
She touched his cheek, brushing away a tear with her thumb and he gasped, eyes opening.  
  
She was there.  
  
Her fingertips lingered on his face and he put his hand over hers.  
  
"I found you," she repeated, sitting next to him.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long," Neville apologized, "I got lost."  
  
Luna smiled, "That's okay."  
  
Setting the pillow aside, he reached out his hand to caress her cheek and Luna kissed his palm. Her gaze lit upon the bandages still tied to his forearms. She took both his hands in hers and brought them away from their faces.  
  
"I didn't get to tell you last time I saw you," he started, moving a little closer.  
  
"I knew," Luna cut in. Releasing his fingers, she lightly placed her hands on his thighs.  
  
"I love you," he told her as her touch moved to his lower abdomen.  
  
"I love you," she repeated, her hands continuing to his chest and shoulders. Neville found breathing to be very difficult. Her touch was so real; so warm.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he wanted to know.  
  
Luna smiled and leaned forward.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
His lips moved to her neck and she ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair. Every part of him tingled at her touch.  
  
"I love you so much," he breathed again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I wish you could stay."  
  
"I'm always here, Neville."  
  
She pulled away from him and he expected the worst; for her to disappear. He laid down and she placed a hand on his chest.  
  
"Wait for me," he reminded her, reaching for the pillow again.  
  
She stopped him and stretched out next to him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
"I always will."  
  
The door to his room opened and Ivy and Lotus stood at the foot of his bed. Neville looked down at them and Luna smiled.  
  
"Budge up, Neville," she admonished.  
  
He patted the space next to him, "Come on up."  
  
Both girls climbed into the bed beside him. Normally, when the slept with him, one would sleep on either side.  
  
Not tonight.  
  
They made no acknowledgment of their mother and Neville knew they couldn't see her, but neither tried to move into Luna's space. Ivy nestled under her father's arm and Lotus laid on top of him, her splayed blonde curls nearly falling, unknowingly, into her mother's face.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
"Goodnight, girls," Neville said, kissing the top of Luna's head when he was sure the twins had their eyes closed.  
  
"Goodnight, Daddy," they muttered, sleep already taking them.  
  
"Goodnight," Luna whispered as Neville's eyes closed.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
Just before he completely fell into the subconscious, he heard Ivy murmur, "Goodnight, Mum."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
©2004 – Roxanne L. Martin, Writings From Behind The Red Door 


End file.
